1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliver piecing method for piecing end portions of sliver which has broken during supply to a spinning machine or for piecing together an end portion of sliver being fed to a spinning machine from an empty can and an end portion of sliver contained in a full can when a certain can in a row of sliver-containing cans arranged behind the spinning machine has become almost empty (such a can will hereinafter be referred to simply as "empty can") and when the empty can is to be replaced with a can full of sliver (such a can will hereinafter be referred to as "full can").
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, there has been known a sliver piecing method wherein, when sliver has broken or when an empty can is to be replaced with a full can, sliver ends are overlapped together and then the overlapped portion is rubbed together for piecing.
When sliver after piecing by the conventional sliver piecing method involving overlapping sliver ends and rubbing together the overlapped portion is fed to a spinning machine, e.g. spinning frame, spun yarn from the sliver overlapped portion becomes thicker or thinner, depending on overlapping conditions, in comparison with the other portion.
In the presence of such a sliver overlapped portion, when the draft ratio is high as in a spinning frame, spun yarn having a diameter difficult to be detected by a yarn clearer, e.g. slub catcher, is usually produced over several meters or several ten meters.
If spun yarn having such a thin or thick portion incapable of being detected by a yarn clearer over several or several ten meters is used in the production of such product as woven or knitted fabric, the said thin or thick portion will form a band-like weaving defect or knitting defect, thus resulting in deteriorated product value.
Heretofore, however, there has not been known a sliver piecing method capable of surely removing spun yarn obtained from a sliver overlapped portion at the time when the spun yarn is obtained.